


Autumn Days

by Canon_Is_Relative



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canon_Is_Relative/pseuds/Canon_Is_Relative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock share a quiet afternoon near the end of Kirk's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Days

These are the autumn days that will last forever. Nothing can divide his attention from Jim, the sky beams blue beyond reason, and bright joy in his mate’s eyes recalls all they have discovered together. Remembering to enjoy _joy_ feels like a breath of sea air after a long space voyage. The universe is a marvelous place, from the vast unknown down to the tiny speck of their home on the bay and the lines that radiate from Jim’s eyes like sunbeams, the tremor in his once steady hands. These are the days Spock will remember when he is alone again.


End file.
